


Sons of Durin

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Fíli, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Hurt Kíli, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: 13 Dwarves there was to begin with. 14 there shall be by the end of the journey.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	1. The Lake Town

Morgul arrows were laced with a deadly poison, causing a slow and agonising death. 

It wasn't until the journey began when Kíli noticed that something was afoot. 

It was a day or so after the fiasco at Trollshaws when Kíli felt something different about himself. 

They were by the campfire when the smell of the stew that Bombut was preparing made him nauseate. Fíli didn't have time to ask what was wrong with his little brother as Kíli ran to the bushes, falling to his knees, the contents of his stomach on the ground.

"Kíli?" Fíli called after his brother which alerted the others in the company. 

Thorin looked up from his seat beside the campfire and watched Fili run after Kili towards the bushes the youngest member of the company started to throw up into. 

"Boys!" He bellowed with his deep voice. "What is going on?"

Fili shrugged and crouched beside Kili, rubbing circles into his back. 

"Oin!" Thorin called the healer of the group to the princes. 

Oin followed Thorin and waited until Kili finished before checking him for signs of illness or disease. 

Thorin put the back of his hand against his younger nephew's head and felt a slight warmth to his skin. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked softly. 

"He was sick yesterday too." Bilbo added from behind Thorin.

Fili nodded, "it's true. I noticed."

Kili shuddered. "You did?" 

Fili frowned, keeping his hand on his brother before helping to turn him onto his back. Thorin helped also. 

Although he said to Gandalf that he would not care for the wellbeing of his company, anyone could see that he was simply not being truthful. Thorin cared very deeply for his nephews. They were like his sons. He squeezed Kili's shoulder gently in an act of comfort. 

"Let's have a wee check of ya, laddie." Oin patted his knee, he knelt in front of the prince but asked everyone else to leave and make use of themselves. Thorin begrudgingly left his nephews side and nodded to Bilbo to follow him. 

"I'm staying here." Fili said, refusing to leave his brother's side. 

Oin understood of course. He would do the same if it was Gloin. 

From the fire, Thorin watched Oin assess Kili. 

"He will be fine, you know." Bilbo helped him to see. "He's a lot like you."

Thorin smirked. "You should have seen the pair of them when they were children. Wild and reckless... not much has changed I see."

Bilbo chuckled and sat beside Thorin, also looking to Kili. 

The pair of them stared at each other when Kili dropped his jaw and proceeded to faint in his brother's arms. 

"Kili." Thorin whispered sharply. He stormed across and knelt beside his nephew once more, noticing that he was much paler. 

"I'm going to be an uncle..." Fili murmured to himself. 

Thorin's eyes widened and he looked between the three Dwarves. How long...

"Is he alright?" Thorin asked worriedly yet maintaining his calm. 

Oin nodded, "he and the bairn are fine, Thorin. It won't be long til they're born though."

"What?" Fili furrowed his eyebrows, "you can't even tell- he's been pregnant the entire duration of the journey?" 

"I would not have brought him along if I knew." Thorin closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his face. 

"I doubt you would have been able to stop him." Balin said from behind Thorin. "Too much like his mother."

"Dís... how am I going to tell her?" Thorin climbed to his feet and began to pace. 

Fili, on the other hand, collected his little brother into his arms and carried him over to the fire. 

"Let me help." Bilbo said, picking up Kili's bedroll. The Hobbit laid it on the ground then Fili laid his brother against the ground. 

Kili looked so small against the ground and images of their childhood flew through the Crown Prince's mind. His brother was a small dwarfling but he and Fili were the best warriors that their uncle had. Young and reckless was a great combination.

*

"Kili!" 

The Morgul shaft sliced his leg like a fiery poker but he didn't scream. 

Oh the screaming came much later. 

Thorin had told him, "Stay here. Make sure you're healed. Then afterwards you can join us. I'm not going to put you or my great niece or nephew in danger." 

"I'll remain with him." Fili stated. 

"You should be with us." Dwalin said to him.

"I should be with my brother." Fili was adamant and though it saddened Thorin that neither of his nephews would be with him as they took Erebor back, he understood. He knew what it meant to be an uncle too. 

Whilst the majority of their company went to the mountain, Fili had remained with Kili in Lake Town with Oin. Bofur was also there though that was a mighty accident. 

Kili half collapsed into Fili, his leg bleeding and burning. 

"We need help." Fili asked Bard as they came knocking at his home, he gripped tightly to his brother. "Please."

They begged and they thanked the heavens that Bard let them inside. 

Fili remembered once, very long ago, when they were children and Kili was sick. Mother stayed with the pair of them. Fili missed her terribly and he knew that Kili did too. 

He practically held him like a baby as Kili writhed in pain from the poison. 

Oin ran around finding anything to bring down the fever that was raging. 

"Is there nothing you can do?" Bofur asked impatiently. 

Oin grumbled, "I need herbs. Anything to break the fever." 

"Is the baby alright?" Fili asked, gripping Kili's hand. 

Oin didn't know. He didn't. "His body can't register the pain. Doesn't know the difference between the poison and labour." 

Fili bit his lip and continued to comfort his brother in anyway that he could. 

"I need kingsfoil." Oin shouted to Bard.

"That's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." 

"Pigs. Weed." Bofur mumbled. "Wait here." He said. "Don't move." He pointed to Kili. 

"Like I can!" Kili screeched, one hand gripping the bed and the other clutching his stomach.

Kili was warped inside a ocean of agony, he felt hands hold him down but know nothing of who they were. 

"Hold him still." Tauriel said with her angelic tones, she spoke the Elvish tongue and worked wonders, healing the wound on his leg. 

"He is in labour but I will try to stop it, or at least slow it down." 

Fili thanked her whilst whispering Dwarvish into Kili's ear. 

Kili stopped seizing, becoming somewhat calmer for the time being. 

Then he rested. 

"I've heard stories of the wonders of Elvish medicine but that was a privilege to witness." Oin whispered to Fili on the other end of the room whilst Tauriel finished wrapping the binding on Kili's leg. 

"Thank you." Fili bowed his head to the Elf. 

Tauriel smiled in response, brushing Kili's hair with her long fingers. 

"It won't be long until he births his child." Tauriel informed the prince. "I suggest you get to somewhere safe."

"He should be in the mountain," Bofur mumbled. "Except there's a great bloody dragon inside it."

"I suspect not for long." Tauriel uttered in her native tongue. "I have a strong feeling about it."


	2. Erebor

Tauriel, unfortunately, was correct. 

After Smaug had been defeated, Fili announced that they would venture to Erebor as it was deemed safe enough to do so. 

Kili, Bofur and Oin readied a dingy whilst Kili talked with Tauriel on the shore. 

"Come with us." Kili whispered to her. 

As much as she wanted to, Tauriel had to refuse. Legolas dragged her away and they were soon out of sight, on a horse in the distance. 

Fili told Oin and Bofur to board the boat and went to fetch his brother. He noticed that Kili grimaced, even if it was for a mere moment. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hand to the small of Kili's back. 

Kili nodded, putting on a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Fili couldn't help but worry. He had made a vow to protect his brother to his mother. However, if Fili thought that Kili was in danger before... well he was wrong. 

He told Kili to stay close to him as they hiked up the mountain to reach the gates of Erebor. Oin was a little behind them whilst Bofur was in lead. Every so often, Fili noticed that Kili was clenching his fist. He kept his mouth shout but his eyes were never leaving his brother's form. 

He and Oin's eyes met and Oin gave him a vague nod. Fili was young, and somewhat still naive. He was a skilled warrior and had learnt what duties would befall him once he became king but there were some things that he was still misguided about some things. He could patch up a wound fairly well, it was a necessary skill for a warrior to learn, but he was not as knowledgeable in healing as Oin was. 

Once they were inside, Fili could barely believe his eyes. He had only learnt of Erebor from Thorin's stories... although in ruins, Erebor was a splendor to behold. 

He was distracted however when he heard laughter from the lower levels. He led the small group to the source of the noise but ran into Bilbo on the way. 

"Bilbo!" Bofur greeted. 

"You need to leave." Bilbo cut them off. 

"Leave?" Kili tilted his head.

"We just got here." Fili moved closer to his brother, as though he could sense something was going to happen. 

"It's Thorin." Bilbo led them to the staircase where they could see Thorin walking through the mounds of gold with the royal furs dragging behind him. He may have looked magnificent but-

"He doesn't look like himself." Kili murmured. 

Fili nodded in agreement. There was a strange hue to his uncle's eyes. 

"There's a sickness in this mountain." Bilbo whispered. "It's affected him."

"Ow..." Kili gasped, hands touching his knees. 

"Kili!" Fili shouted. 

His shout alerted Thorin who looked up with his dark eyebrows knitted together. They all looked to the younger prince that was bent forward, curling around himself. 

"Is it the baby?" Fili asked, bending down to meet his eyes. 

Kili couldn't answer him. He could only groan. 

"Kili." Thorin shoved past Bofur and Oin to crouch beside his nephew. 

"I thought I told you to stay in Lake Town until you were well." His tone wasn't soft as it usually was with his nephew, if Kili's eyes were opened, he was see the madness in his eyes. 

"We did." Fili argued. "He's healed of his leg."

Oin mumbled something under his breath. 

Thorin looked slightly guilty, he laid a hand on his nephew's back, trying to get the young Dwarf to open his eyes. 

Thorin stood back up and put one of his arms around Kili's back and the other around his legs, lifting him up into his arms. Kili's head lulled against Thorin's broad chest. 

"Is it time?" Thorin asked so only Kili could hear. 

Kili's eyes were wide and full of fear, a lone tear fell down his face. It had been years since he felt so small. "I'm scared, Uncle."

"That is not a bad thing, lad." Thorin said softly, navigating himself around the halls with Fili, Bilbo and Oin on his tail whilst Bofur had gone to find the others of the company. 

Just as Thorin gestured for Fili to open the door to the king's chambers, Kili cried out, holding his stomach. 

Thorin laid him on the sheets, Kili squeezed his eyes clothes. Fili tried not to cry for he had seen this sight not that long ago. Thorin knelt on the ground beside the bed, he took Kili's hand and swept the prince's hair back.

"Breathe, Kili."

"It hurts." Kili bit his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. 

Thorin held his cheek, "don't do that, breathe." He turned his head to Fili, "swap places with me, Fili."

"Thorin!" Dwalin's voice could be heard down the hallway. 

Thorin rolled his eyes, "I will return. Bilbo, come with me."

Bilbo nodded and followed the king through the door. 

Oin started a fire by the fireplace, "I'm going to boil some water."

Fili didn't even hear him say it, he copied what his uncle had been doing, comforting his brother the ways he had done when they were young. 

"Fili... you won't leave me... will you?" 

"I promise, Kili. I'll be right here."


	3. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Five Armies begins and so does another

Fili had been dragged out of the chambers by Thorin, much to Kili's dismay. The brothers were inseperable but Thorin had to give him the news. 

"I destroyed the Arkenstone." Thorin told him, the strange hue vanished along with the uncharacteristic robes. "I would ask you to join me in battle but you need to be with your brother. I will speak of our victory afterwards."

"I would be there. You know I would." Fili reiterated to his uncle, their foreheads touching. 

"You and Oin are in charge of Kili." Thorin pulled away gently. "Keep him safe." 

Fili bowed his head in a silent promise then returned to Kili's side as Thorin broke out into a run down the palace halls.

Kili was stripped of his drawers and had sweated through his dark blue shirt, gripping the sheets below him. Fili took a wet rag and wiped the sweat of his brother's brow. 

Oin had told them that it would still be a while yet before he could push which scared Kili even more. It was no secret amongst Dwarves that the males of the species could carry children. Thorin himself once carried a child, though that child did not make it. 

Oin had left the room to retrieve supplies whilst Fili remained ever so vigilant by Kili's side. Beads of swear poured down Kili's face like a rainy avalanche. 

Time dragged on, Fili wondered how the battle raged outside. They could hear faint sounds from the chamber they were inside of. 

"Fili." Oin whispered almost silently to get his attention. "We have a problem." 

Fili clenched his jaw. "What kind?" 

"The baby's shoulder is resting on the birth canal."

"Shit." Fili swore under his breath. "How do you move it." 

"It's easy enough but it'll be painful." 

Fili gravely nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"Hold his hand." 

Fili nodded, he gripped his brother's hand tightly as Oin grasped his hands around the slightly swollen middle and began to turn the baby around. Luckily it would be a quick job but Kili had to scream into Fili's chest, the noise muffled slightly. 

"That's it." Oin pulled Kili's shirt back down when the head was in the right place. "You have a little trouble maker on your hands, laddie." 

Fili smirked slightly, using the wet rag once more to keep Kili cool. "Not long now, Kili." 

Kili moaned lowly, tensing up once more, "it feels different."

"Like you need to push?" Oin asked him, sitting between Kili's parted legs. 

Kili nodded, tears staining his face, clenching his hold on Fili. 

"Go ahead when you're ready. Your body will know what to do." 

Fili helped Kili to sit himself up, using his spare arm to snake his way around Kili's back. 

"...huh..." Kili heaved as he pushed, feeling the baby move down. 

It wasn't long until they reached another problem.

"It's not going down!" Kili shouted in fear. "I knew something was wrong!" 

"Get him on all fours." Oin told Fili. 

The pair of them took each side of Kili and helped him to his hands and knees. 

Thankfully that managed to do something. 

Fili pulled Kili's arms around his neck and their foreheads stayed together as Kili pushed the head out with a screech.

"That's it. Well done, lad." Oin patted his back as he supported the head, checking to see if the cord was in the way. 

"Almost done." Fili whispered in his ear. 

The shoulders wrenched out and with a final scream from Kili, the baby landed onto a towel, squealing loudly. Fili and Kili both let out a laugh as the baby's cries filled the room.

"What is it?" Kili cried. "Are they alright?"

"A wee girl, lad." Oin chuckled as he cleaned the baby up. "A big thing too, no wonder she gave you trouble."

"I have a niece!" Fili cheered, kissing his brother's head. He looked behind Kili to see the pink baby squirming. 

"She's beautiful." 

Kili cried from happiness and asked Fili to help him back down onto his back. Fili obliged him and grabbed a blanket from the chair on the other end of the room. 

"Are you cold?" Fili asked.

Kili shook his head, he was eager to hold his baby. 

"Here ya go, lad." Oin said with a smile as he handed the prince the big bundle. 

Kili beamed brighter than he had done in a while and that was saying something. The baby had already fell asleep and Fili sat himself beside his brother, looking at his niece with a proud look on his face. 

"Uncle will be pleased."


	4. Aftermath

After the battle, Thorin and the company, and Bilbo, entered Erebor and Bilbo was not surprised when Thorin broke into a run after a scream pierced the halls. 

"Kili." Thorin handed his sword to Dwalin and ran through the halls, he reached the door to his chambers and was greeted with a much needed, and rather pleasant, sight. 

Kili was sitting up in the bed, looking tired, sweaty and pale, with a fur bundle in his arms with a wide grin on his face. The same grins were drawn on Fili's and Oin's face. 

"Ah, Thorin." Oin greeted, "it's time for you to meet someone."

Thorin smiled softly and approached the bed, pulling up a chair on the opposite side of Fili. He looked at the bundle and chuckled under his breath at the baby's little face, dark hair already seeping through. 

"Meet your great-niece, Uncle." Kili passed the baby to Thorin who was waiting eagerly.

Thorin stroked the chubby cheek of his niece and looked at her eyes, seeing his own look back. "She's glorious. A treasure much greater than Erebor entirely."

Kili felt his heart best quicker, this was a happy moment, more so than seeing Erebor for the first time. 

"What is her name to be?" Thorin asked, looking up at his nephew. 

Kili shrugged, "I haven't even thought about it." 

"What about Lyra?" Fili suggested, looking to his niece. 

"Lyra?" Kili sounded out, he smiled. It was a rather beautiful name. 

"Do you like that, Lyra?" Thorin asked the child who merely cooed in response, trying to grab at Thorin's beard. Thorin chuckled, "we should inform your mother." 

Kili was somewhat worried. He knew there would be a long rant about how reckless he was to journey in his condition. It wasn't as though he knew about it though. 

"Will you let her know, Uncle?" Kili asked. 

Thorin nodded. "I will tell Balin to write to her. I need to get repairs underway and bury out dead."

"And a proper coronation." Fili added. 

Thorin rolled his eyes, "I hope I don't have to wear that infernal crown every second of the day." He smiled at his grand-niece then to his nephews. "It has been a long time since a child was born in these halls. We shall have a feast in our victory and in her name." 

And so, the day was known then as Lyra's Day by Thorin's command and the feast was glorious with the halls filled once more with hundreds of Dwarves, returning home to their rightful place. A village remained in the Blue Mountains, with Dain's oldest son as it's commander. 

Days later, Thorin was standing in front of the throne, staring at the hole where it used to home the Arkenstone. 

"Thorin." Bilbo called him out of his trance. Bilbo stood beside him with a frown. 

"Don't be sad, my love, it held a great curse over it." Thorin kissed his cheek. "We have much to be happy for."

"I'm glad."

"If I asked you... would you stay?" 

Bilbo smiled softly, "you would have to ask me."

"Will you stay?" Thorin asked him, bringing him closer to his chest. 

Bilbo whispered, looking up to his One, "yes..."


End file.
